


Burn Out

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [2]
Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apollo dies once again, Book 2: The Dark Prophecy (Trials of Apollo), Character Death, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Meg wakes up to find Apollo is gone.
Series: The Sun is Setting and the Sky is Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745107
Kudos: 24





	Burn Out

Meg woke up in a crowded place, everyone’s on her face. Calypso’s on her face, Leo’s on her face, Emmy’s on her face, and Jo’s in her face.

“Why’s everyone here?” she groggily asked,

“Thank gods, you’re alright,” the elder hunter hugged her, she tries to get out of the embrace, but no budge. The room is trashed, and it seems that she’s sitting on a chair, it’s a very familiar chair.

“I think she’s stable enough to move to a better surface,” Calypso gritted, the daughter of Demeter noted the scrap paper that is crumple in her hands, a pencil is broken into two by her feet. Jo nodded at her, cradling her to the infirmary.

When they arrived there, Meg squints her eyes hard to see more, it was a failed attempt, but she can see some flashes of white, silver, and green. She can hear voices unfamiliar to her. The lady mechanic lay her down on one of the beds that are unoccupied,

“What happened?” she asks the adult,

Jo just smiled at her, “Commode man’s army attacked, we held them off, and the emperor is gone now for good,”, Emmy entered the infirmary joining Jo’s side,

“Get some rest, we’ll talk later,”.

* * *

By the next day, Margaret got up earlier than usual, she caught the mood of the occupants of the building quite unsettling. She wandered in the labyrinth-like corridors of the Waystation to see some of the damage that was done, she notes one of the rooms is whitewashed as if a star blew up in its center. The demigod inspects the center where the starburst is most intense, touching the floors that shone white catching dust from them. A loud thump of footsteps made the teenager turn with her weapons at hand.

“...-reakfast’s ready,” it’s the daughter of Zeus and current lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia Grace, her circlet shone on her forehead, it seems that she found time to highlight her hair white,

“Nice hair,” Meg rasped, the older demigod did not answer but led her to the dining area instead of where everyone else is.

On the table are salad, some bacon, hotdogs, and pancakes. Leo breathes his mountain of processed foods, while Calypso is trying to nag her boyfriend with her plate of salad. Meg finds a new face in the main table, besides who seems to be the net goddess, Britomartis. Thalia sat beside the new visitor.

“My lady,” Thalia looks at the visitor, Meg’s brown orbs widen, she should have noticed the even more elaborate circlet of the lady, so are her ethereal silver eyes, the quiver on her back filled with shining silver arrows,

“It’s alright, Thalia, I’m just here to declare some things,” Artemis said, the goddess of the moon straightens her back, “I’m taking over my brother’s quest, its about time the gods do the dirty work instead, instead of lounging their rotting asses in Mount Olympus,”, a loud series of thunders and flashes of lightning shook the Waystation, Artemis just pointed a middle finger to the skies, Thalia winced at that, while the other immortal cackled, some of the hunters that are present seemed to look at Thalia, but most of them are looking at their goddess.

“So what happened yesterday…?” Meg tries to steady her voice,

“My brother disintegrated, burning the emperor Commodus with him, Hades confirmed my brother’s ex is in the fields of punishment,” Artemis curtly said, eyeing the cheese on the salad,

Meg remained silent, unsure of what to say, unsure of what is Artemis, and how is she, before she can utter a choke or something, the goddess of hunt got up from her seat, grabbing a crumpled paper on the tabletop.

“It says here, that we should hurry to the west coast, warn the Roman camp-” Artemis’ image seemed to glitch with the short mention of Camp Jupiter,”-I don’t care what Jupiter says otherwise, and the prophecy seems to allow it nonetheless,” the goddess now have a long hair, still brunette, braided and sprinkled with silver accessories, her attire changed, matching a gray camo with black military boots.

“I will avenge my brother,” Diana said.

* * *

Grover is woken in the Tomato bushes, needless to say, the satyr groveled on the nature deity’s feet. They entered the labyrinth that day too.

* * *

_My brother is thrown into an unfair quest like most of your children are. I will not ask for forgiveness as it will happen again. But for now, I will accompany this. The triumvirate’s time for demise has long expired._

The twin sister of Apollo looks at her cousin. Green dress, yellow leggings, red sneakers. A pair of rings on both of her middle fingers, a pair of eyeglasses hastily repaired with a bandage, and a fair attempt of super glue. They trail the lord of the wild as he directs them to the former home of the goddess of agriculture’s daughter. They find the crisis they must solve. Jason does not perish in this quest, for the god of the sun has paid the price a long time ago in a shine of light from his broken light bulb of a vessel. They arrive in the Roman camp with the hunters, who have taken the route most direct, but slower than the ones buried within the earth, Camp Jupiter is in shambles, but, still stands strong. Diana sacrifices another god to call her brother, she kills another fake immortal.

But her brother never answered the summon.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> and happy holidays


End file.
